Do you still love me new version
by S-techno
Summary: This is a different version of do you still love me, Kate divorces Humphrey and few minutes later regrets her decision, but Humphrey takes it hard and disappears going on adventures and Kate finds she is pregnant, will Kate win back Humphrey's love back and give their pups their father?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys before we get started I want to say I'm writing a new story that still about I'm not your average wolf but the western, eastern, southern, norther pack want Humphrey and they find out to use their potions they have to use the marriage, and tell me what you think about this story, and also can someone tell me how to separate the bold letters from the regular letters?

A blond tan wolf layed in her den sadly asleep you can see tears on her eyes as she thought about her divorce on Humphrey, they were arguing about him cheating on her but she was just jealous Humphrey was very loyal to her never cheating on someone he loves, but Kate being the jealous blond divorced Humphrey it only took her minutes to regret her decision, now she was going to do anything to win his heart back she had to do something talk to him maybe, but that won't unless she knows he is he disappeared a few weeks after the divorce his friend Aiden probably knows where he is, but he won't tell knowing that hi seeing Kate again will just break his heart even more, even a memory of her could make him cry the Omega's have been bored doing nothing since their Omega leader disappeared, they blame Kate becuase of her choice to divorce Humphrey shattering his gentle heart he tried to be the best for her, she said that he shouldn't be she loves him the way he is and he loves her for her right now I bet he's thinking  
>he made the wrong choice about Kate, his friends were right I mean she was a blond you know easy jealous, Kate woke up opening eyes to the rise of the sun and stretching she sniffled a little remembering that Humphrey would always wake up early to watch the sunset, now it was just her alone nobody to love a few guys tried to date her but she refused and she even had her mother make sure they understand she meant no, nothing like a good threat from Eve to make an alfa wet himself Kate watched the sun rise thinking about Humphrey he would be next to her cuddling each other enjoying each others company, saying I love you to another when ever a hard day of alfa duties Humphrey would always cheer her up, with a joke his childish manner they talked about kids they were planning to have some in a few years, but seeing that her choice shattered that dream she wanted to fix everything fix the dream, fix the bond between her and Humphrey, fix everything Kate's mother Eve came up and sat down next her<p>

"Kate don't worry you'll get him back I'm sure." Eve said trying to comfort her daughter. Kate looked at her mother with red swollen eyes

"What if he's found someone else or doesn't want me anymore." Kate said now crying. Eve pulled her daughter into a hug patter on the back

"Kate I know it's hard not having the one you love not there for you anymore, but he will come back." Eve said."But what if he doesn't wanna be my mate anymore?" Kate said crying to her mother's fur while she hugged her

"Kate he was crazy about you before when he was very little, he always talked about you nonstop Aiden was even willing to use a tree branch to make him stop talking, when he found out about the arranged marriage he was heart broken then when you divorced him he was heart broken even worse than before." Eve said

"Has Aiden said anything yet?" Kate asked."No he still won't tell us since you divorced him he hasn't been seen much lately." Eve said."I told I was sorry what else does he want me to do?" Kate said crying harder."I want you back Humphrey! please come back to me!" Kate cried hysterically

With Humphrey

Humphrey was in the forest walking around adventuring trying not to think about Kate, after the divorce adventuring took his mind off of Kate the dream about having kids he still wanted kids, but not with Kate so he will just have to wait to fall in love again he heard about his pack searching for him, he thought it was Eve mad at him so he just kept avoiding them escaping when they were close, right now he was heading to northern territory he was gonna camp there for a while and see if there is anything fun to do there, and also he had a few friends there too

"There he is!" A voice Humphrey recognised as Hutch's. Humphrey quickly broke into a sprint going to northern territory jumping over obstacles they close, then he saw some northern wolves one of them looked at him and said."Humphrey! that's Humphrey!" The wolf said. He ran and Hutch and his team stopped in front of the northern wolves

"State your business here!" The wolf said."I'm Hutch second in command from the united pack we just want the wolf that ran into your pack." Hutch said."Well I'm Cameron and your not getting him now get lost!" Cameron said baring his teeth."We were ordered by the pack leader herself to bring back that wolf." Hutch said."Oh herself the pack leader wouldn't happen to be Kate would it?" Cameron spat her name."Yes she is." Hutch said."Well I know what she did to Humphrey your not getting him." Cameron said."Were not leaving." Hutch said. Out of no where Aiden popped out of no where came out and threw a smoke pellet and surrounding them in smoke, then it cleared and they were gone

"NO! search the area we can't let get away again!" Hutch ordered. The alfa wolves spreaded out and searched for Humphrey

In the northern packs alfa den

Humphrey Aiden Cameron and the few wolves that were with him chatted with each other

"Thanks Aiden." Cameron said."No problem." Aiden said smiling."Wanna try a fart potion?" Aiden said holding a laugh but with a few snickers escaping his mouth."No thank you." Cameron said."Why did Kate order them to bring you back?" Cameron asked."Ehh who cares I just escape them and avoid them." Humphrey shrugged."Oh and Humphrey I know that your still umm... you know if you want I know this girl who isn't dating anybody you could ask her out, her name Rose." Cameron said


	2. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
>, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him<p>

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
